Urinary incontinence is a widespread problem in the United States and throughout the world. Urinary incontinence affects people of all ages and can severally impact a patient both physiologically and psychologically. Urinary incontinence has a number of causes, including birth defects, disease, injury, aging, and urinary tract infection.
In light of the foregoing, a number of attempts have been made to combat urinary incontinence. One such attempt involves the use of a catheter connected to a collection bag with a clamping device on the catheter. Indwelling catheters, however, have a number of drawbacks. For instance, there is an infection risk associated with indwelling catheters, which provide a direct passage for bacteria or other microorganisms into the bladder. Thus, indwelling catheters can only be used for relatively short-term situations. In addition, indwelling catheters and associated collection bags are not cosmetically appealing to most patients.
Prosthetic urethral valves of the prior art for controlling incontinence also have numerous disadvantages. For instance, many prior art urethral valves utilize an inflatable cuff around the outside of the urethra. One disadvantage of such a valve is that it requires surgery for installation. In addition, such a valve must be operated externally and thus is dependent on manual intervention.
Intrauretheral valves of the prior art also generally require manual intervention. Another problem associated with intraurethral valves is that they may be displaced into the bladder or expelled from the urethra. There is also an infection risk associated with many such valves since they extend into the meatus and/or have portions of the device external to the urethra providing a passage for micro-organisms into the bladder.
Thus, there remains a need for a nonsurgically installed prosthetic urethral valve or seal that responds to physiological conditions and thus can be controlled voluntarily by the patient without manual intervention.